When Double D Loses His Hat
Double D Loses His Hat is a fiction made by Edfan765. Plot The story starts with Double D, realizing that a mysterious character had stolen his hat. After the Eds witness the Cul-de-sac falling apart, they proceed to follow the unknown enemy, with much randomness happening along the way. After Eddy gets injured in the cow field from the Big Picture Show, Double D attempts to call a paramedic, only to keep calling the wrong numbers. Double D eventually is stalled by horrible waiting music, and is driven to insanity. Soon, all the Eds are sent to the hospital, and then the moon, where they battle Moon People trying to eat them. After destroying them, the Eds catapult to Japan, where they learn that they must discover the 5 Dickies of Life; The first being music, the second being spaghetti. The others are unknown. Character's Switched Personalities * Ed- Ed has become notably smarter, yet still retains his physical humor. His intellegence potential reaches up to Double D's. * Double D- Double D becomes more forgetful (even forgetting what number you call for 9-1-1!), yet still has his normal personality (for the most part). He also sings a bizzare song in Chapter 4 * Eddy- Has become the "Comic Relief." He now holds Ed's place of being the funniest Ed. He also knows how to play the guitar with his tongue. * Kevin- He has had the most effect on him. He has become a weakling, enough to make Double D look like a professional wrestler. It is also notable that he had somehow gone through a costume change into a 'nerdy tech-geek.' He has also become very accident prone. There is also a strange character that is trying to assassinate him from Double D's accidental phone call. * Nazz- Has grown to hate Kevin, and now has an obsession with insane and random topics (which are also notable Youtube Poop quotes), such as "Toast," "Falcon Punch," and "Cookie Dough." * Sarah- She had become obsessive with the color pink, making Barbie dolls look manly, as said in the fanfiction. * Jimmy- Has become a professional wrestler and continues to beat up Kevin for four chapters straight. * Jonny- He has become a 'wood hater.' He also threw Plank into a wood chipper. * Plank- Like the rumors of Plank being supernatural, he somehow became supreme ruler of the U.S.A. (which had been renamed Plantopolis) and currently raging war with many countries, with him winning. Also, the economy flourished under his rule. * Rolf started a succesful rap gang called rolfy boys. Minor Characters * Leo- The assassin Double D accidentally called to eliminate Kevin. He carries a sword, and mentioned something about being in a band in Los Angelas. * Melinda- The paramedic Double D was able to successfully call. She is very cheery, yet insane as well. Eddy attempts to hit on her. * Mr. I'manidiot- One of the Planks the Eds meet in Omahdickie. He teaches the Eds the first Dickie of life: Music. * The One who Stole Double D's Hat- An unknown character that had stolen Double D's hat in the first place. Not much is known, except that he is a shady man who has a "I HAVE DOUBLE D'S HAT YOU IDIOTS" sign. Trivia * Edfan had mentioned that the fiction is a 'crackfic,' a fiction in which everything is random, with nothing making sense, usually making it plain humor. * The imfamous "I Love You" Song is used as waiting music in chapter 2. * The Song "We Will Rock You" By Queen was parodied in Chapter 3, being "We Will Eat You." External Link at Fanfiction.net Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction